<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhausted by Okata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332208">Exhausted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okata/pseuds/Okata'>Okata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okata/pseuds/Okata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart for Quillfeet's lovely fanfiction where Jaster Mereel lives and adopts the Young. I really recommend you to read their story!<br/>Here :<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142878/chapters/60921073">Show Me Where I Belong</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhausted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfeet/gifts">Quillfeet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had a headstart on making this //runs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Obi-Wan couldn't speak so he couldn't ask what they meant, and he already was so tired, and the creature was so warm, so he just nodded again. He wasn't surprised when the red armored Mandalorian withdrew a pill and helped him sat up slightly to swallow it.</p><p>It might have been a mild sedative, but it was a fast-acting one, and Obi-Wan's body was exhausted. Obi-Wan was out mere seconds after swallowing the pill." -chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>And finally this boy sleeps, even if under duress.</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>